CAPERUCITA SOHMA
by rush of hapiness
Summary: Fruits Basket y Caperucita roja o cómo destrozar un cuento popular. Yaoi o algo así. Shigure x Ayame. Mini spoiler.


Disclaimers; nada es mío, _Fruits Basket_ pertenece a su autora, Natsuki Takaya, la editorial Hakusensha, en Japón, y el resto de editoriales y cadenas que posean sus derechos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que antes de escribirlo.

Este fic es para mis locas, para Rya, que aún no me odia y sobre todo para Ito. Dos por el precio de uno ¿ te quiere alguien más que yo?.

ADVERTENCIA: Interpretación libre y aberrante de un entrañable e inocente (eso dicen) cuento. Los que queráis preservar vuestra inocencia ¡HUID!

** CAPERUCITA SOHMA**

En una pequeña casa cerca del complejo Sohma, vivía Ayame, un alegre y hermoso joven al que todos llamaban Caperucita Serpiente, por el obvio motivo de que se transformaba en serpiente si lo abrazaban.

"Que triste", pensareis, pero no preocuparos por el pequeño Ayame. En realidad las únicas que no podían abrazarlo eran las mujeres, los hombres podían abrazarlo… y otras cosas que aprenderéis cuando seáis mayores. Evidentemente, esto hacía muy feliz a Ayame, que vivía para que otros le diesen amor. Porque, como todos sabemos, dar amor es muy importante, sino la gente se pone muy malita, e incluso azul en ciertas partes.

Como Ayame era un joven muy bondadoso, él se sacrificaba por los demás, dejando que le dieran amor a todas horas. Sí, realmente era un modelo a seguir.

Un día que estaba en casa sin hacer nada y sin recibir amor, su madre le pidió que llevase una cestita con cosas ricas para su abuela Akito que estaba mala en la mansión Sohma. Bueno…en realidad su madre no le pidió nada porque Ayame y ella no hablaban mucho… bueno, en realidad no se hablaban…pero lo importante es que Ayame se dirigió a la mansión Sohma con la cestita para su abuelita… que en realidad no era su abuelita, era un hombre o una mujer… o algo que tenía sometidos a los Sohma bajo un maleficio y que no estaba mala, sino que estaba loca…pero el caso es que Ayame fue con una cestita a casa de Akito.

Como no se hablaba con su mamá, ésta no le pudo decir lo que todos sabemos; que no se distrajese por el camino y que no hablase con desconocidos. Y aunque se lo dijese tampoco le iba a hacer caso, así que Ayame se desvió del camino y, por supuesto, todos sabemos que se va encontrar con un desconocido.

Así que mientras Ayame caminaba, feliz como sólo las serpientes con gran autoestima y mucho amor que recibir pueden ser felices, se encontró con un lobo llamado Shigure, que era un perro en realidad, pero tampoco hay mucha diferencia, así que, por favor, imaginaos todos que era un lobo. Bueno, pues este lobo miró a Ayame y lo vio tan guapo y tan dulce y tan tierno que pensó: "comida". Y se acercó a Ayame que estaba cogiendo flores, no para Akito, por supuesto, sino porque quedaban muy bonitas en su pelo.

"Caperucita serpiente" dijo el lobo Shigure, mientras se acercaba el pobrecito Ayame ¿qué haces tú aquí solito?".

"Pues voy a la mansión Sohma a llevar una cestita llena de cosas ricas".

"Tú si que eres rico" dijo el lobo Shigure relamiéndose y sin mucho disimulo.

A pesar de su sinceridad, Ayame no le entendió muy bien, así que cuando Shigure dijo: "ven que te enseño un camino, más corto y con más flores" Ayame lo siguió, olvidando que uno no debe ir detrás de lobos desconocidos que se llaman Shigure.

Cuando por fin Ayame llegó a la mansión ya era de noche y su parte de recibir amor le dolía muchísimo. Y ya sabía por qué uno no puede irse con Shigures desconocidos. Al entrar en la mansión buscó a Akito, sólo para encontrar que estaba muy rara. Como todos sabemos Akito siempre estaba rara, pero en aquella ocasión estaba **muy** rara. Así que Ayame preguntó: "Akito, Akito, que ojos tan negros tienes".

"Son para verte mejor", contestó Akito, con una voz muy poco psicótica para ser ella. "Y que brazos tan fuertes tienes"

"Son para abrazarte mejor"

"Y que boca tan atractiva tienes"

"Es para besarte mejor".

Mientras hacía estas preguntas, Ayame se fue acercando un poco curioso, y por fin pudo distinguir una cosa increíble en un hombremujerahoraotravezhombre

"¡¡¡¡Qué grande!!!!!" fue lo único que pudo decir

"Es para darte amor" grito Akito que en realidad era Shigure, aún con hambre porque era un hombre en edad de crecer, y por supuesto los hombres en edad de crecer, y ya crecidos, y de todas las maneras y tamaños, siempre tienen hambre. Shigure estaba a punto de saltar sobre Ayame y darle amor cuando de un golpe se abrió la puerta y entraron el cazador Hatori y Akito.

Hatori era valiente y firme, como todos lo héroes, y cuando vio que al pobre Ayame se lo querían comer se arrancó la camisa dejando al descubierto mucha carne de buena calidad y dijo "cómeme a mi". Pero Ayame, que era muy bueno, no podía permitirlo y protestó "no, a mí, a mí". Incluso Akito se ofreció a ser comida, pero en aquel momento a Shigure no le apetecía mucho, porque total ya la autora del manga lo iba juntar con Akito así que era mejor que comiera variado mientras pudiera. Así que ignoró a Akito, que encima daba mucho miedo, y se llevó a Ayame y a Shigure para hacerles un montón de cosas estupendas y darles mucho amor, y los tres vivieron felices y la mar de contentos y satisfechos.

Pero eso es un cuento para otro día y otra site, porque en ff sólo dejan hasta M. Así que hala, a la camita, que ya son horas. Si os portáis bien mañana os cuento el de _Ishida y los siete shinigamis_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, deciros que esto fue un intento de escaquearme de un regalo para Ito, decir que no lo conseguí y que mi pesadilla de los últimos meses ha tenido que realizarse; he tenido que hacer un trío de Fruits Basket ¡¡¡ y lemon!!!. BUAHHHHH (llora desconsolada). Ito eres peor que Shigure, que lo sepas.


End file.
